The Hell He Paid
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: One day Tony does not show up to work. When Gibbs and Ziva go looking for him. They find his apartment wide open, covered with blood, and one of their own missing. Just not who they expected. Which leads to a dark connection between Ducky and Tony. What is the secret? Why is Jimmy the one who has to pay? Major Jimmy whump possible major character death. Jimmy/Breena, Tiva, McAbby.
1. Where The Hell's DiNozzo?

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know Boss. I'll try calling him." McGee replied.

"He had a late night. I I'd imagine." Ziva added.

"I'm not blind Ziver I know what's going on between you two. Just keep it professional." Gibbs replied.

"Well that's good to know but I did not mean he was doing anything romantic. Breena is at a confrence with her father. So Jimmy came over to his place to watch movies, play video games, and make rude noises." Ziva replied.

"Boss I'm not getting Tony on his home phone." McGee replied.

"Try his cells. Work and personal." Gibbs replied.

"Not ansewring either of those." McGee replied.

"Track him." Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded and started to work. Gibbs sank into his chair, gut churning and heart pounding. Something was very wrong. None of this was like DiNozzo.

"Boss we have a serious problem." McGee said.

"What?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"The batteries have been removed from both of Tony's cell phone's. He's untrackable." McGee replied.

"David! You and me Tony's apartment let's go!" Gibbs ordered.

"What about me?" McGee asked.

"Stay here in case DiNozzo shows up." Gibbs replied.

"Okay and Boss." McGee replied.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Find him." McGee begged.

"Wouldn't be able to show my face here again if I didn't." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs headed out to the garage and climbed into the charger. Once they had strapped themselves in Gibbs put the car in drive and sped in the direction of Tony's appointment. Gibbs's knuckles were white as he gripped the stearing wheel. Ziva leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. Both were trying to hide their fear and couldn't imagine how McGee must feel being alone in the bullpen. Just waiting to find out if his partner was alive or even if there was some mad man who had killed him and was waiting to kill his boss and other partners.

* * *

"Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"What is it Ducky?" McGee asked looking up to see Ducky standing over his desk.

"Where are the others?" Ducky asked.

"Gibbs and Ziva went to Tony's place to look for him. What can I do for you?" McGee replied.

"Oh dear Anthony is missing?" Ducky asked.

"It looks that way." McGee replied.

"Oh dear this is worse then I thought." Ducky replied.

"What why?" McGee asked concerned.

"Mr. Palmer never arrived this morning and he has not been answering his cellphone. I was hoping he just overslept. Breena usually gets him up." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at Tony's apartment. Where they unfortunately were met with what they had feared. The door was wide open and a trail of blood ran from the kitchen to the front door. Both Gibbs and Ziva felt their hearts drop to the floor. Gibbs looked at Ziva who nodded. Then they walked towards the kitchen. Where they found Tony leaning against the counter covered in blood eyes half open. His personal cell lay by his side the screen was smashed, pieces from another cellphone scattered around the floor, and another smart phone lay crushed on the counter.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called shaking his agent lightly.

"NO! DON'T STOP!" Tony yelled thrashing around.

"Tony it's just me and Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"B...Boss? Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony it's us. You're going to be okay." Gibbs assured.

"There were five of them. I tried to stop them but there were so many." Tony replied.

"You are covered with blood what did they do to you?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Who's is it then?" Gibbs asked.

"Palmer's" Tony replied voice shaking.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? What happened to Jimmy? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. What Happened To Mr Palmer?

Tony lay slumped against the counter in his kitchen. Gibbs was kneeling beside him his lips were moving but all Tony heard was a muffled noise life he was underwater. Gibbs turned his head and said something to Ziva. She nodded and walked out of the apartment. The smell of Palmer's blood was beginning to make him sick. The door opened again and Ziva reentered. Except this time she was not alone McGee and Ducky oh God Ducky walked in behind her.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Take this evidence bag, go in the bathroom, strip down, and put your clothes in the bag. Your clothes are evidence now." Gibbs explained almost like he was talking to a child.

"Yeah s...sure." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony took the bag in his hand. He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. He slowly stripped down carefully placing his clothes in an evidence bag. He sat on the toilet in his underwear. He moved his legs up on the seat and then hugged them to his chest. His whole body was trembling as the memories of the night before wouldn't leave him alone.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Face it Tony you are losing bad." Jimmy teased,_

"_I could make a last second come back." Tony whined._

"_2,546 vs. 32. There is no hope." Jimmy replied._

"_You don't know that Autopsy Gremlin!" Tony teased._

"_Give it up Tony. Because that was your last life." Jimmy replied blasting Tony's character._

"_Oh yeah! Well now I have to kick your ass for real." Tony replied playfully punching Jimmy in the arm._

"_Oh you wanna go? It's on!" Jimmy cried pulling Tony into a headlock._

_Within seconds Tony and Jimmy were rolling around on the floor tossing each other around like small children play wrestling. Neither man could keep from laughing very long. The idea of Jimmy Palmer the nerdy assistant Medical Examiner beating up Tony the jock Senior Field Agent. Was beyond hilarious. The thought of Tony physically harming another living thing that did not deserve it was laughable as well._

"_*BANG* *BANG*"The two men's game was interrupted by somebody pounding on Tony's door. Tony stood up, dusted off, and walked over to the door. With Jimmy close behind._

"_Hello?" Tony greeted he did not know any of the five people that were standing on the other side of the door but he could tell they were trouble._

_The big man who appeared to be the leader of the group shoved him to the ground and he, the three identical men, and girl all moved passed Tony towards Jimmy. He ran to the kitchen for safety but the others followed. Tony raced over to try and help Jimmy. The large man grabbed Jimmy and threw him over his shoulder._

"_Hey put me down!" Jimmy cried kicking and struggling._

"_Let him go!" Tony yelled trying to pull Jimmy away._

"_Tony help!" Jimmy yelled._

_Tony tried to fight but they were too strong and he was out numbered the felt blows hittig his own body but ignored them. If he gave up Palmer could be in serious trouble. For one glorious moment Tony was able to wrestle his friend away from the attackers. He pulled the younger man close to him and held him like a frightened child. Too bad it did not last long. The large man stabbed Jimmy in the thigh while the girl jammed a knife in his side. Jimmy groaned in pain. Tony knew Jimmy was a bleeder. He had already lost a good amount of blood. Tony slid Jimmy onto the ground and stood to retrieve a towl from the counter. With one swift move the leader grabbed Jimmy and kicked Tony hard in the chest. He drug Jimmy to the door while the others remained behind. The others shoved Tony to the ground. The man with the glasses held Tony down while the others kicked and punched Tony as he lay on the floor in a daze. The girl threw his work phone down causing a severe crack in the screen, Then she stomped Tony's work cell until it was in pieces. Finally she slammed Jimmy's cell on the counter breaking the screen she slammed it on the counter. As she passed Tony she kicked him in the chest right where the other man had kicked him just moments lay in a ball on the floor his chest ached from the pain. Tears began to fall from his face and he wound up crying himself to sleep. His pain meant nothing but knowing what happened to Jimmy and that he could be dead now broke Tony's heart. When he woke up the next morning he pushed himself up and leaned against the counter trying to ignore his pain and fight his fear._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I'm sorry Palmer." Tony whispered.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called knocking on the door.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked opening the door just wide enough to stick his head through.

"Hand me the bag with your clothes." Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded, closed the door, and returned a few seconds later with the bag in his hand. "Here you go Boss." he said handing Gibbs the bag.

"Thanks here change into these, get cleaned up, then we are going to get you checked out at the hospital after that it's back to HQ so you can give Abby details so she can get a sketch ID of the suspect. You are on this case as a witness not an agent. You got that?" Gibbs replied.

"Do I have to go to the hospital first I am not hurt too bad and time could be a factor for Palmer." Tony replied.

"Fine but you are getting checked out." Gibbs replied.

"Deal" Tony replied closing the door.

* * *

Tony wound up riding back to HQ with Ducky in his Morgan. Since there was no body involved he had decided just to bring his personal car. The whole drive back Ducky did not say a word. Which was almost un heard of for the quirky Medical Examiner. Tony could actually physically feel his pain the older man was feeling. At last they arrived at NCIS. Ducky parked the car in his space and the two men climbed out. Ducky slowly made his way to autopsy while Tony moved as quickly as he could to Abby's lab. The faster they found Jimmy the better. His own pain meant nothing to him. Right now anyway.

"Oh Tony! This can't be true! Please say it isn't true!" Abby cried pulling him into a hug.

"Wish I could say that Abbs I really do." Tony replied wincing from the pain.

"Alright well lets get started. So we can find Jimmy and Gibbs can rip those monsters to pieces!" Abby cried.

"Alright Abbs." Tony replied.

"Well you know the drill give as many details as you can facial features, scars, distinguishing scars, tattoos, ect." Abby explained picking up her sketch pad.

"Their were four guys and a girl. They all had the same tattoo on their wrist it looked like numbers and letters like a date and intials but I couldn't make them out and a black widow spider on their hands all on the left side a green twisty think connected the spider to the print. The leader was like the standard movie criminal tall, built almost fat, bald, white shirt. The other three guys looked the same like triplets or something average height, slender, black hair in a bowl cut with a swoosh from the left to the right one had glasses black frames square but rounded off. The girl looked like Ziva except tall and white and not near as pretty. The only special thing is the leader had a tattoo or scar or something. It went from the tip of his nose to the top of his forehead and crossed the forehead from ear to ear." Tony explained clutching his chest and finding it harder to breathe the longer he spoke.

"Thank you Tony that was very helpful." Abby replied.

"Your welcome Abbs." Tony squeaked as he felt a shooting pain in his chest.

"Tony are you okay?" Abby asked voice laced with concern.

"My chest hurts." Tony whimpered before falling to the ground.

"GIBBS! HELP!" Abby screamed.

* * *

Jimmy tried to open his eyes but they were to heavy. His whole body throbbed with pain he could taste the blood in his mouth. He tried to sit up but movement hurt far too much. Finally he was able to open his eyes. He was in a dark room windowless room. His memories of the night before were blurred by his pain but he remembered being stabbed, he couldn't see anything but he felt poorly done stiching on his right thigh and left side near the kidney. That whole area radiated with pain. He knew that there were internal injuries. He also knew he needed his insulin he had missed his does the night before being distracted by his evening with Tony. If he didn't get help soon he was as good as dead.

"OOOOHHHH" Jimmy moaned in pain.

"Good you're awake." A sinister voice replied.

"What?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"It's a shame your Boss was so careless that night. Now you have to pay the price." The man replied.

"Ducky is never careless." Jimmy moaned.

"Clearly he is lying to you good move." The voice replied.

"No" Jimmy moaned.

"You better cooperate or you die!" The voice demanded.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Ya know it's interesting I was going through your wallet and I found a picture of your wife. Such a pretty woman. It would be a shame if she was widowed so young." The voice replied.

"Oh don't worry about her she could do much better. That pitbull I saved from a fighting ring that's face is all torn up might be a nice match. Surely a step up." An equally sinsister female voice added.

"B...Breena" Jimmy stuttered. He felt a swift kick to the stomach followed by a heel stomping his wrist the bone broke then he fell uncouncious.

* * *

"Hi Ducky what brings you to my lab?" Abby asked.

"I just got back from the hospital and thought you might appreciate an update on Anthony and Jethro wanted me to give you a Caf-Pow. I spoke with Timothy and Ziva unforunately there is no news on Mr. Palmer. I spoke with Edward and they are drivng back a few days early. Then we are tasked with the difficult task of informing Breena. Hopefully we will have good news by then." Ducky replied.

"I hope so I am so worried about Jimmy! Tony too how is he?" Abby asked.

"Three broken ribs from being kicked. They are keeping him for observation just in case he puntures his lung. That is a serious enough injury for a healthy person but with Anthony's scarred lungs the damage could be catastrophic." Ducky replied.

"Well I hope he's okay I am almost done with Tony's clothes then I may pay him a visit." Abby replied.

"He would like that." Ducky replied. "What is this?" Ducky asked picking up the sketch Abby had drawn from the descrition Tony had given her.

"That's a sketch of Jimmy's kidnappers. Tony descrbed them before he collapsed." Abby explained.

"Oh well I hope that is helpful." Ducky replied nervously. As he starred down at the picture at the man in the center. He had that scar it had to be the same man from the incident. Nobody else looked like that. He felt his heart race in his chest as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Ducky are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Fine Abigail just fine." Ducky replied dropping the sketch pad and fleeing from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter two the next update will be whenever I can get it out. What does ducky know about the other man? Just a warning they tell Breena about Jimmy in chapter three and it won't be pretty. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Wrong

**WARNING MAJOR JIMMY WHUMP AND TORTURE WITHIN! ALSO A LITTLE TONY WHUMP AT THE END!**

* * *

Abby walked over to where Ducky had dropped her sketch pad. She was shocked by what had just happened. She had never seen Ducky act like that before. She had never seen him look scared like that either. It had to be sometthing about the picture that upset her but if that was the case then that meant that he had a connection to Jimmy's kidnapping. She carefully picked up the pad and looked down at the picture.

"Who are you people and why is Ducky so scared of you?" Abby asked.

* * *

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard found himself running to Autopsy for the second time that day. He stood breifly in the morgue but felt claustrophobic surrounded by the death that day. So he went into the small office that he shared with Mr. Palmer. This had been the worst day he had had in a while. His young assistant had been kidnapped from Anthony's aparment and Anthony had been badly injured trying to save Jimmy from his abductors. He had no idea what he would do if he lost Jimmy. The young man had become like a son to him. They had the same bond Jethro shared with his team. Sure he could very easily get another assistant. Many young people were itching for the excitement of working for a law enforcement agency and with all the true crime shows Medical Examiners were a rapidly growing field of medicine. What he could not so easily replace was his son. The cruelest part of all of this though was that if Jimmy died it would be all his fault. This whole situation was entirely his fault.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I am so sorry. If I could go back in time and do that night diffrently I would." Ducky whispered to himself.

* * *

Abby stood outside of Ducky's office down in Autopsy. She watched helplessly as the older man starred brokenly at Jimmy's desk. There was definatley sometthing going on with him. She hoped that whatever it was Ducky would come clean to Gibbs about it. Whatever it was was somehow connected to what happened to Jimmy and confessing his secret may be the only way to save Jimmy's life.

* * *

"Do you think we will find him?" McGee asked.

"Jimmy?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" McGee replied.

"I sure hope so. Ducky will be devestated if anything happened to Jimmy." Ziva replied.

"I don't have any leads and likely won't until Abby finishes running the DNA from Tony's clothes." McGee replied.

"I am lost too." Ziva replied.

"Hey Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Yeah?" Ziva replied.

"Is it me or has Ducky been acting strange today?" McGee asked.

"Well his assistant was just kidnapped." Ziva replied.

"I know but I took my lunch down to autopsy to see if he wanted some company and he was sitting at his desk whispering to himself that this was all his fault." McGee replied.

"That's odd." Ziva replied.

* * *

"Tony I have to get back to HQ but I will be back later." Gibbs said.

"Palmer" Tony moaned. He was on some fairly strong medicine for the pain and thus pretty of out of it.

"It's alright DiNozzo we will find him." Gibbs replied.

"I'm a bad agent. I couldn't stop them from taking Jimmy." Tony replied.

"You are a good agent DiNozzo. Probably the best I have worked with. If you were a bad agent you wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now with defensive wounds from fighting off Jimmy's attackers." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy woke up a second time and much to his dismay he was still in the horrible room. He had been in the last time. He had hoped that somebody would have found him by then and he would be safe. The last thing he remembered was Tony wrestling him away from his kidnappers. Oh God Tony. Had those bastards killed him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Tony had been killed because of him. He remembered from the first time he woke up the man who had grabbed him saying that this was Ducky's fault. What had Ducky done to get him kidnapped?

"Up!" One of the identical men ordered.

"Wha?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"UP!" The man demanded kicking Jimmy hard in the leg.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU RETARD GET THE FUCK UP!" The man yelled kicking Jimmy again even harder this time.

Jimmy tried to stand but found it almost impossible. Pain shot through his body as he pushed himself up. His wrist was badly broken and the pain caused him to throw-up. The man kept kicking him until finally he gained the strength to stand up.

"WALK!" The man demanded once he was standing.

Jimmy thought he could use this as an opportunity to escape. They must have thought of that as well. Because next thing he knew the other two triplets, the big man, and the girl had him surrounded. The big man shoved a gun against his back and forced him to walk down a hallway. The triplet with the glasses opened the door and the others forced Jimmy inside. His vision was still blurred so he could not see what the room was. They took a few steps into the room and then stopped. The triplet with the glasses who had been in front of Jimmy stepped off to the side.

"This will be your only bathroom break today. So I strongly recommend you use it wisely." The big man informed Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded it was hard to go with so many people watching. Finally he managed to relieve himself. When he was finished he looked down. Even with his blurred vision he could see the red. He had just urinated blood.

"Times up!" The girl cried.

Everybody resumed their spots around Jimmy and then they led him back to the room he was orginally in. Each step became harder then the last but anytime he tried to rest the big man shoved the gun closer to his back. One time he even clicked the trigger. Once they arrived back in the room the girl pulled his glasses from his face. Then proceeded to pop the lenses out after smashing the frames she broke each lense into three pieces. She handed one piece to each of his abducors. Once everybody had received a piece they got on their knees and started to carve into his skin. He tried to scream but when he did the girl forced the last piece of glass in his mouth. It wound up breaking in two one part stuck in the roof of his mouth and the other went down his throat. He started to become light headed as he lost even more blood.

"I'm going to die here." Jimmy thought before the darkness over took him once again.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs?"

"You've got him. Who is this?"

"This is doctor Williams from Bethesda. I am the physician asigned to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Agent DiNozzo has slipped into a coma."

* * *

**A/N: What's wrong with Tony now? Please review and thanks for reading. New update as soon as I can get one out.**


	4. Explanation

Gibbs burst through the doors of Bethesda. It had not been an easy day for anyone at NCIS. Between Jimmy's kidnapping, Tony's attack, and Ducky's strange behavior. He stormed over to the reception desk and flashed his badge at the old man behind the desk.

"How may I help you Agent Gibbs?" He asked.

"I need Agent Antony DiNozzo's room number please?" Gibbs asked.

"514" He replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs called storming off.

Gibbs rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and walked down the hall. He studied the room numbers 500, 502, 504, 506, 508, he turned the corner and contiuned 510, 512, 514. He opened the door and saw his second in command lying on the bed a breathing tube was shoved in his nose and he was hooked up to all these wires and monitors. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Tony's forehead. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"Agent Jethro Gibbs!" Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Ah Agent Gibbs I am Dr. Meyers." Dr. Meyers replied.

"What the hell is wrong with my agent?" Gibbs demanded.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Dr. Meyes replied.

"What the hell do you mean trying to figure out? You are the doctors! You should know what's wrong!" Gibbs growled.

"Well he has no signs of any head trauma. Not even a minor concussion believe me with Agent DiNozzo's history of concussion's we checked for that right away." Dr. Meyers explained.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well we are still waiting for some blood work that may indicate something but thus far there is no medical reason for him to be in a coma." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Why the hell is he in the God Dammed coma then!?" Gibbs demanded.

"We believe that it is a psychological reaction." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Are you saying my agent is crazy?" Gibbs demanded.

"Not at all. You said that he was injured fighting off his friend's kidnappers and that he failed to sawve his friend?" Dr. Meyers asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"I believe he has retreated into his mind and needs someone to convince him to wake up." Dr. Meyers replied.

"I will wake him up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat by his agents side. He knew that he had to return to work soon but he wanted to spend as much time with Tony as he could before he did leave. He had called the office and let them know about Tony's state. Vance had wished him and Tony luck before promising to inform the others. He sat there a pleaded with his agent to just wake up already. He held his boy's hand as he rambled about how imprtant it was that he woke up, how many people cared for him, and how they would find Palmer and he would be just fine. He was so lost in his rant that he didn't hear the door opening.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked from behind him.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I know why Mr. Palmer was abducted." Ducky replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"May I speak with you... Privately?" Ducky asked eyeing Tony's still form.

"I think I passed an empty room on my way here. We can duck in there real quick." Gibbs replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gibbs asked once they were in the empty room.

"I know why Mr. Palmer was kidnapped at least I believe I do." Ducky replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you remember my trip to Philadelphia fourteen or fifteen years ago?" Ducky asked.

"Your last trip before your mom got sick? Back when Chad was still the Forensic Specialist?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the one." Ducky replied.

"Well what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it was my last night there it was supposed to be anyway but as you recall a crisis forced me to stay there longer. Then I origninally planned. Well what happened was..." DuPhiladelphiacky replied.

_FLASHBACK_

_The sun was beginning to set over Philadelphia. Ducky was in a good mood because he had finally managed to catch a bus tour of the city. He had been trying the whole two weeks he had beent there and was lucky to get the last spot on his last night there before heading back to DC the next morning. He was on the top of a double decker bus in the back in the right corner. The bus stopped and the young woman leading the tour picked up the microphone and annouced that the tour was over. Ducky stood to exit the bus he began to turn into the aisle. Failing to notice the young boy about ten looking over the edge. What happened next was the most horrific thing he ever witnessed. He crashed into the boy and caused him to leave his balance and flip over the edge. The Medical Examiner said that he died instantly from a broken neck but it did not ease his guilt. He had to remain in for another month dealing with questioning to rule out that he had injured the boy intentionally. Thankfully he was able to prove his innocence along with the police and his lawyer and the incident was exponged from his record. Saving his job at NCIS. Only directors Morrow, Sheppard, and Vance and few oher higher ups ever knew about it. Well them and Tony. The cop assigned to the case a young man named Anthony DiNozzo Jr. On the final day of his ordeal he met with the father of the young man who's death he had accidentally caused. The man with the facial scar._

_END FLASHBACK_

"The man said he would kill my son. At the time I had no children so the threat did not concern me. Then I met Mr. Palmer and he became my son. And now I may have killed him!" Ducky replied voice cracking tears falling from his eyes.

"It's alright Ducky it wasn't your fault." Gibbs assured.

* * *

"I do not understand why Tony did not call us last night or this morning. I mean he has a regular phone in his bedroom and he knows how important time is in these situations. Why did he not call?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs said the doctors think he was in shock." McGee replied.

"But he has been at NCIS so long and was a cop for years before that. My point is he has seen horrible things before." Ziva replied.

"Yes but there is a difference between working a gruesome case you have no emotional connection to and watching your friend get dragged away on what was supposed to be a fun guys night out. I know I couldn't handle it as well as Tony even. Heck this would freak even Gibbs out." McGee replied.

"I guess I understand I just hope we aren't to late for Jimmy." Ziva replied.

"Me too." McGee replied.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Breena walked in followed by Ed and some random Probie who had been assigned to escorting Ed and Breena up to the bullpen. Ed stood back with a confused yet concerned look on his face. He had been told that something had happened to Jimmy but not much else. The Probie was a few feet away from Ed looking nervous he knew exactly what had happened and had no idea how Breena was going to take the news. Breena ran up to McGee's desk looking scared to death yet hopeful.

"What happened to my husband? Where is he? He better not be hurt!" Breena demanded.

"Breena this is not easy to say but Jimmy was attacked in Agent DiNozzo's home last night. Tony trued to fight off his attackers but he was out numbered and they were too strong. Tony was injured as well and unable to send for help. Until we found him this morning. We are doing everything in out power to find him and get him back to you. To us." McGee explained.

"No! No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening! Jimmy! Jimmy!" Breena yelled running around the bullpen.

Ed tried to grab her but she just shoved passed him the Probie was frozen with fear from Breena's outburst, and McGee had no idea what to do. Finally Ziva jumped over her desk and using her lighting fast reflexes grabbed Breena's fists and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I know this is hard for you but you need to calm down and let us do our work. McGee will call Abby to take you to her lab and you can wait there. She has a couch in their and is really good a comforting people. She will take care of you." Ziva replied.

"O...Okay" Breena replied before bursting into tears.

Ziva pulled Breena close and held her tightly in her arms while she cried and McGee called Abby. Ed walked over and placed his hands on his daughters shoulder. This was not going to be an easy case for anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Will update as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Can't It Just Be Over

Ducky felt relieved to have finally confessed his secret to Jethro. He had never told Jethro what happened because as long as the two men had known each other Jethro had taken the death's of children harder than anyone else he had met. Of course in those days he did not know why but years later when he learned the horrible truth about Jethro's past he was sure he'd never tell. He felt extremely guilty for being so angry with Jethro for hiding a secret when he himself had such a horrible one. Anthony had tried a hundred times to convince him to tell but he always refused. His friendship with Jethro was the best he had had in his lifetime and he was not about to risk it. Maybe if he had listened to Anthony Mr. Palmer wouldn't be in so much trouble right now. All he wanted was for Jimmy to be with him right now not wherever those monsters had taken him. Alone and in pain or worse dead. This was the third time the poor young man had been kidnapped. The first time had been from HQ and he was still haunted by it. One day the team was working a crime scene and a perp had sprayed them with a hose. The poor lad had jumped a mile it broke his heart. The second time was just three months ago as they returned from a crime scene. Jimmy had claimed to be fine but Breena had informed him that he had been having nightmares ever since that day. This incident though had to be the most heartbreaking. Poor Anthony had tried so hard to save his friend but had failed. The look of greif and guilt on the young man's face would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Breena lay curled up in a ball on the futon in Abby's office. She was sobbing heavily into Bert's fur. The fart noises had bothered her so Abby had opened up the tiny flap on his belly and switched the sound off. Why did it have to be her Jimmy that was kidnapped and possibly dead? What if she never saw his face again? Not even his corpse. Nothing if they never found him at all? Ed was sitting beside her stroking her hair and trying his hardest to comfort her.

"They will find him and he will be just fine you'll see." Ed assured.

"What if they don't?" Breena asked.

"Don't think like that baby-girl." Ed replied.

"How can I not?" Breena asked.

"Just think happy thoughts." Ed whispered. "Just think happy thoughts."

* * *

Abby watched Ed try to console Breena. She felt tears welling in her eyes her heart was breaking for Breena and she was super worried about Jimmy. Based on Tony's story the people who took him were real sicko's. They were probably doing horrible, cruel, unimaginable things to poor Jimmy right now. She was so distracted by her concern for Breena and Jimmy she almost didn't hear her computer ding. She whirled around and looked at the screen. She read five names.

Trace McGee

Titus McGee

Terrence McGee

Timothy McGee

and

Trixie McGee

Abby jumped from her seat when she saw the names, her half drunk CafPow crashed to the ground. She knew those names. Well one everyone knew but this Tim McGee was not the loveable geeks she worked with. This Tim McGee was a vengful monster as were his brothers and sister. She had really hoped the story she had heard all those years ago just before she came to NCIS. Was just a sick rumor or merely a coincidence. It wasn't though it was true and now sweet innocent Jimmy. Who most likely had no idea why this was happening to him or even what had happened. Ducky never talked about it. Hence why she had not believed what she had been told.

"Poor Ducky." Abby thought.

* * *

Jimmy Palmer woke up again for the third time. He wasn't sure what had happened to him but he could barely open his eyes. He raised his good arm and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't see but he knew from the sticky wet feeling that it was blood that was blurring his vision. He also knew that he was alone. Maybe he could escape. He tried to push himself up but couldn't he was simply too weak. Not to mention every-time he time he even took a breath. It felt like he was being hit by a truck, stabbed, and set on fire all at the same time. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard a horrible noise the sound of the door knob being turned.

"Don't worry kiddo we didn't forget about you." The big one (Trace) said.

"We sure aren't done with ya."Trixie added.

""We've just gotten started actually." Trace replied.

"Yeah you've gotta pay." The triplet with the glasses (Titus) said.

"Bet you wish you had gone to work for Breena's daddy now." one of the other triplets (Terrence) added.

"But you didn't so now you have to suffer." The last triplet (Timothy) said.

The five gathered around him and started kicking him the triplets kicked his back while Trace went for his stomach and Trixie smiled at him and kicked him hard in the crotch. Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he'd just die already. Even though he knew that would not be fair to Breena. Though he doubted she would even want him after this. His physical recovery would take months of grueling therapy and pain. He would be useless for almost as long. He may never be the same or even able to work ever again. The thing that would most likely drive her away though was the mental issues that would transpire from this. He remembered the Marine with PTSD Team Gibbs had worked with a few months ago. Would he have the same fate? This wasn't war but it was unbelievable suffering. Would Breena be able to handle the long term effects? She was too young, beautiful, smart, and perfect for him when he wasn't broken. Now he would just be a burden and embarrassment. He realized that they had tormented every part of his body except his brain. He knew they were doing that on purpose so that he would be fully aware of the extreme pain and suffering they were putting him through. What had Ducky done that made him deserve this?

* * *

**A/N First off don't worry there is no relation between our McGee and Jimmy's kidnappers. Okay there is but it is really distant and minor. Though naturally he will cause trouble for our McGee and Tony becuase well nothing is ever simple with our Tony anyway new update whenever. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Break Apart

In the basement warehouse of a recently shutdown office building somewhere in the outskirts of Washington DC. Five siblings gathered together to finally take the revenge they had coveted and planned for so many years. Their victim lay on the floor of the former warehouse manager's office. They wondered how much longer he could possibly surrvive. They thought sure he'd die as a result of his last attack. They had stood and laughed at his bloodied and beaten body. Just the fact that he could still move after what they had done. Warrented a reward so they had tossed him a piece of paper and pen so he could write to a loved one. They hoped that he would choose the monster who had ruined all of their lives. Just so he could really pay for his sins. Sure Jimmy wasn't really Dr. Mallard's son but "Ducky" as he was called. Had never had children. So they took what they got. The fact that they got to pry Jimmy away from the detective who had let the man who killed their cherished nephew and son walk away without even a mark on his record. Made the whole situation almost perfect. Almost but not quite.

"We haven't done near enough!" Trixie cried. She had been the most attached to Tucker besides his father Trace.

"No we haven't not after what he did to my boy." Trace replied.

"What do we do? That Jimmy loser just won't die!" Titus yelled.

"What if we expand our endevor?" Timothy asked.

"Taking out the old man how will that help?" Trixie asked.

"No someone else." Timothy replied.

"Who?" Trace, Titus, Terrence, and Trixie asked in unison.

"The lawyer who cleared him?" Timothy asked.

"Nah he crocked six months after the trial heart attack." Terrence replied.

"I got it!" Trixie yelled.

"Who? Who else do we puinish for killing my son?" Trace asked.

"Detective DiNozzo or as he is now Agent DiNozzo." Trixie replied.

"Perfect!" Terrence cried.

"Yeah" Titus replied.

"I heard he was in the hospital." Trace replied.

"Well scuttlebutt is I share a name with one of their agents Tony's teammate in fact. Ya know what eles?" Timothy asked.

"What?" Trace asked.

"If I wear a hat and glasses I can pass for him." Timothy replied.

"Well Dr. Mallard is pretty attached to him so." Terrence replied.

"It would be perfect make him pay as much possible for Tucker." Trace replied

"How do we do it?" Trixie asked.

"We poison him." Titus replied.

"Perfect" Trace replied.

"Let's do this." Trixie replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back in at NCIS HQ. Breena was completely falling apart. Ed had left to get something to eat along with fresh air and a bathroom break. Leaving Breena alone in Abby's office. She knew the team was doing everything they could and that these things took time but she still wished they'd just find her Jimmy already. She absolutely hated that this was happening to her Jimmy. She hoped that he would be okay but she would love him no matter what. Even if she had to take care of him the rest of his life. That's what they had promised. She didn't even want to think about what it would be like if he died he was the best thing that ever happened to her and she had taken him for granted.

"Hey are you okay?" Abby asked poking her head in the room.

"Why Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Some people wanted revenge on Ducky and they chose to do it through Jimmy." Abby replied.

"Why?" Breena asked.

"Gibbs wouldn't tell but we do know who they are and we are going to find them and take them down." Abby assured.

"Why?" Breena asked.

"We're going to bring him back to you." Abby assured.

"Yeah" Breena replied.

"Hey it will be okay Jimmy is a lot stronger than he looks and he loves you so much that he will fight to get back to you. He will probably have a long road ahead of him but he will fight for you and have all of us behind him. Through it all because we are a family even if it's not by blood." Abby assured.

"Thank you" Breena replied.

"How is she?" Ed asked reentering the room/

"I think she's feeling a little better. I still would watch her though." Abby replied.

* * *

Gibbs looked over at the bed where his Senior Field Agent lay. His face was screwed in a look of angst and guilt. He could only imagine what was going on in his boys head. Tony always took everything to heart anyway. Jimmy being taken from his apartment and pried from his arms must be killing him. Wondering if Tony would even be able to step foot in that apartment ever again. He made a mental note to have the team move all of Tony's stuff into his place. Once they found Jimmy that is. Tony's physical recovery likely wouldn't take very long he was an incredibly fast healer. He was back at work a month after getting the freakin plague for Pete's sake. The mental recuperation however would likely take much longer. In fact he may never completely heal from it. He looked down at his watch and realized that he had stayed a lot longer than he had intended.

"Hey Tony I have to get back to work but I will be back as soon as I can. I may even have Palmer with me when I get back." Gibbs said.

* * *

"I'd like to see Agent DiNozzo please?" Timothy McGee said.

"Name please?" The receptionist asked.

"Timothy McGee." Timothy replied.

"May I see some ID?" The receptionist asked.

"Um I misplaced my wallet and all my ID's in the confusion." Timothy replied.

"Well I am sorry but I can't let you back there without seeing an ID. Now Agent DiNozzo is in a regular room and visiting hours are not over until eight. So how about you go find your ID and come back." The receptionist replied.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Timothy replied. Before he picked up the receptionist and tossed her to the ground.

The receptionist pulled herself back up and watched as the doors to the main hospital swung behind the man she had just encoutered. His name may have been Timothy McGee both were fairly commen names but that was not the sweet geek who had tutored her son in math. She picked up her phone and called for security.

* * *

Timothy McGee ran down the halls of Bethesda until he found the room that had the name Tony DiNozzo Jr. listered on the door. He looked around and made sure nobody was around. A nurse pushing a meal cart down the hall glanced at him for a moment then quickly looked away. He shrugged his shoulders, opened the door, and walked in closing the door behind him. Once inside he walked over to the bed closest to the door where Tony was. He withdrew the small cooler from his backpack, unzipped it and withdrew the needle. As he approached the bed the agent woke up.

"What the hell?!" A fightened and delirous Tony yelled.

"Shh" Timothy replied as he jammed the needle in Tony's arm.

Tony's green eyes widened with terror as the mysterious man left. He had hoped it was a dream but it wasn't. That was one of the men who took Jimmy. He felt his body jolt and his heart speed up. Then he fell into the throws of convulsions. The machines he was hooked up to as a precaution began to go crazy and once again fell into unconciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony survive this one? New chapter as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for so there's no confusion Tucker was the name of the boy Ducky accidentally killed.  
**

* * *

**A/N2: Absolutely heartbroken about Cote. :-(**


	7. Can It Get Worse

Jimmy woke up again. He had lost track of how many times he had woken by now. They were all running together in a blur and becoming shorter and farther apart. He knew by now he had severe internal bleeding and almost every bone in his body had been broken. He was also really starting to feel the effects of not taking his insulin. He knew that even if the team walked through at that moment with paramedics. Very soon he'd get his wish and it would al be over. He reached over and grabbed the sheet of paper and pen that had been tossed into his room while he slept. With his final moments of lucidity he wrote one last letter. To the person he hated to leave the most.

* * *

_Dear Breena_

_You were the love of my life and I am sorry that I have to leave you. _

_Please just be happy. Don't waste your whole life mourning me. _

_You are too good for that kind of life. I do have one favor however. _

_Please you, Tony, and Ducky take care of each-other. Ducky will_

_have lost a son and need his daughter in law to help him through. _

_As for Tony please don't let him feel to guilty. He must feel terrible._

_It wasn't his fault though._

_Your love forever _

_Jimmy,_

* * *

Gibbs raised the cup of coffee to his lips. He gagged at the final sip of the pathetic excuse for coffee he had gotten on his way out of Bethesda. He desperately wanted coffee from his regular place. Unfortunately finding Palmer and getting Tony awake and out of that hospital bed were the top priorities right now. McGee was just about to tell him something when his cellphone buzzed.

"What now?" Gibbs thought.

* * *

"Gibbs"

"Tony what?"

"What the hell do you mean you found a needle?!"

"Well is he at least stable?"

"I am on my way."

* * *

"Boss what's wrong?" McGee asked.

"Tony's heart stopped and he has been having seizures." Gibbs replied.

"B...But he isn't hurt that bad." McGee replied.

"They found a needle by the bed. It didn't belong to the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"D...Do they know what it is?" McGee asked.

"No McGee they don't." Gibbs replied.

"Abby will figure it out." McGee replied.

"I know. Now you were saying something before." Gibbs replied.

"I found Palmer."

"You and Ziva go to him!" Gibbs cried.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"I need to get to DiNozzo!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Titus asked as Timothy got back into the car.

"Yeah. Um there was a hitch though." Timothy replied.

"What the plan was full-proof?" Terrence asked.

"The receptionist called security on me. I was able to inject the needle but we need to get out of here! NOW!" Timothy cried.

"You idiot! I knew I should have done it! I used to be a doctor I could have slipped through!" Titus yelled.

"Look I am sorry but I did get it done." Timothy replied.

"I guess your right but where do we go now?" Terrence asked.

"NCIS we need to keep them from finding us." Titus replied.

* * *

Ducky stood alone in autopsy. He hoped that Mr. Palmer would be back with him soon. Based on Anthony's description of his injuries his assistant would be out of commission for at least a few days and those were just the one's he had received during the kidnapping. He imagined that Mr. Palmer had endured much worse during his time being held.

"Dr. Mallard you must pay!" Terrence yelled suddenly.

"You killed our nephew and now you must suffer." Timothy added.

"Dr. Mallard your son is dead." Titus finished.

"YOU KILLED MR. PALMER?!" Ducky raged.

The elderly medical examiner felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. How could his assistant be dead? He had failed him. His thoughts were interrupted by a clicking noise. He looked up and saw three guns pointed at him. He heard to shots fired and prepared for the pain. He heard the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. Looking up again he saw the men he had learned were named Titus and Timothy dead on the floor. Titus had a shot directly in the middle of his skull. While Timothy's bullet had lodged in his neck. He assumed the bone was severed meaning both deaths had been instantaneous. Ziva and McGee stood over the bodies. Terrence ran out but to give Ziva credit she did shoot at him.

"Are you alright Ducky?" McGee asked.

"They said Mr. Palmer was dead." Ducky replied.

"He's alive but barely. We tracked him to a warehouse across town." Ziva replied.

"Well by all means let's go find him!" Ducky cried.

"Are you sure doctor?" McGee asked.

"He will need me." Ducky replied.

"Alright but you wear a vest and follow our orders." Ziva replied.

"I will Ziva." Ducky replied.

"Let's go!" Ziva cried,

"Wait where is Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"At the hospital. Tony has been poisoned." McGee explained.

"Oh dear." Ducky whispered.

* * *

Just as Jimmy finished his letter the pen slipped from his hands and he fell into the darkness one last time. Sometime after that the door opened and his remaining captors walked in. Terrence the last triplet stood against the wall at this point he hoped Jimmy's co-workers took him down. His nephew and siblings were dead. Sure Trace and Trixie were still alive in the physical sense but they had died years ago along with Tucker. Trace and Trixie remained close to the body. They were so cold and lost by the death of Tucker they didn't care what they were doing to Jimmy. Trixie poured gasoline all over Jimmy's body and then Trace struck a match and threw it onto him. The remaining captors fled the room. Jimmy let out a small gasp and like that he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for killing Jimmy but at least Ziva and McGee stopped them from shooting Ducky. New chapter sometime next week. Will be wrapping this story up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Discovery

Ducky followed closely behind McGee and Ziva as they burst through the doors of the warehouse where Jimmy was being held. They entered the main room and saw the three remaining captors standing around an ancient water cooler. They were overwhelmed by the sickening smell of burning flesh.

"Oh Mr. Palmer." Ducky whispered.

"So you finally showed up huh killer?" Trace asked.

"Where is he?!" Ziva demanded cocking her gun.

"Whomever are you speaking of?" Terrence asked.

"Jimmy" Ziva hissed.

"Jim my?" Terrence asked.

"My assistant!" Ducky hissed.

"Oh the killers son. He's probably gone by now." Trixie replied.

"Yeah we killed him!" Terrence yelled.

"How's it feel?" Trace asked.

"Mr. Palmer" Ducky whispered.

* * *

The remaining captors tried to run but Ziva was able to take Terrence and Trixie down. Terrence was hit in the back of the head. While Trixie was hit in the throat because she turned back to fire a shot a Ziva. Thankfully Ziva was wearing a vest and got right back up. Trixie was still alive but wouldn't be for long. Ziva hit Trace as well but she just grazed his ankle. While he bent down to address it McGee ran up and cuffed him to a metal beam. Ducky looked at the bodies and Trace for a moment before following McGee and Ziva to the locked door to the room where Jimmy was. Ziva kicked down the door then she and McGee searched the room. They found Jimmy's charred body lying in the center of the room. The sprinkler system had put out the fire but the damage was done. Ducky ran over to him behind McGee and Ziva. He fell to his knees beside the younger man. He grabbed his mangled wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Ducky?" McGee asked.

"He's dead." Ducky whispered.

"Ducky I'm so sorry." McGee said quietly as he placed hus hand on the older man's shoulder.

"We're all going to miss him Ducky." Ziva added.

"Rigor hasn't even set in yet... if you had just left me... Jimmy may still... may still be with us... I...I l...let him down... I should be the one who is... dead." Ducky replied.

"Ducky look at his body after what they did to him he would have died soon anyway and if he had lived he'd have had months of painful recovery and would have probably never be the same again." Ziva replied.

"Yeah Ducky and besides if we hadn't stopped off in autopsy there's a good chance you'd both be dead now and I don't think I could handle that. I don't think any of us could have." McGee replied.

McGee stayed with Ducky while he further assessed Jimmy's body. Ziva went back out into the main room, dealt with Trace, and called for ambulances to take Jimmy and Trixie and Terrence's bodies away. As soon as the responders arrived McGee and Ziva took Trace out to the car. Ducky stood guard by Jimmy's body until the paramedics arrived to take Jimmy.

* * *

Gibbs paced the waiting room of the ICU of Bethesda. He had sent the needle Tony's doctor had found off to be analyzed by Abby. Now he was waiting for them to get his son stabilized. At the present time Tony's heart was either stopped or at a dangerously high rate. He had been having near constant convulsions and during the extremely short period of time Tony had been awake he had been disoriented and delusional. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and stepped outside to answer it.

* * *

"Gibbs?"

"Boss it's McGee."

"Is everything okay McGee?"

"No it's not."

"What's wrong?"

"Four of Jimmy's abductors are dead."

"How is that bad?"

"Jimmy is dead too."

"How's Ducky?"

"He's locked himself in his office and is refusing to talk to anyone. He hasn't stopped crying since he found Jimmy's body."

"If you or Ziver is willing to come babysit DiNozzo I will try to talk to Duck."

"Ziva is on her way anyway. Oh hold on Abby has the results of the needle."

"Give her the phone."

* * *

"Gibbs"

"What is it Abbs."

"It isn't good Gibbs."

"How bad is it?"

"Very very bad."

"What?"

"It's something I haven't even seen before. The person who mixed it up must be a real pyshco and be some kind of scientific genius."

"What is it Abbs?!"

"Arsenic laced with bath-salts."

"I'll go tell his doctor."

Gibbs walked through the double that led to the corridor outside of the ICU. He pressed the intercom button outside and waited to be buzzed in. He found the cubicle that Tony had been placed in.

"What is it?" Tony's doctor asked.

"I found out what was in the needle." Gibbs replied.

"What is it?" Tony's doctor asked.

"Arsenic laced with bath-salts." Gibbs replied.

"I have never seen anything like that." Tony's doctor replied.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I have no idea how to treat him." Tony's doctor replied.

Gibbs was stunned he didn't put it past Tony to be injected with some weird conction that a doctor of fifteen years and one of the top Forensics Experts in the country had never seen before. In fact he was a frequent target of rare biological poisons. Unfortunately much like when he had the plague his doctors had no idea how to treat him or have any way of telling if he would survive or not. What if his luck had run out? They already had to bury a friend and co-worker and Ducky already had to preform somebody he cared very deeply about autopsy. He doubted any of them but especially Ducky could handle that. Tony had to survive he just had to.

**A/N: So will Tony survive? How will Breena take losing Jimmy? Next chapter will most likely be up next Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Hurt

It was up to McGee to tell Breena about Jimmy. He was terrible at delivering bad news and hated when the task fell to him but Gibbs was attending to Ducky and Ziva was taking care of Tony so he was stuck. He opened the door to Abby's office and saw he lying on the futon with a broken look on her face.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"I have news." McGee replied.

"Jimmy?" Breena asked weakly.

"Yes" McGee replied.

"How is he? Can I see him?" Breena asked.

"I'm sorry Breena he didn't make it." McGee replied voice cracking.

"NO! NO! JIMMY NO! NO! JIMMY!" Breena yelled.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Ed replied pulling his daughter close.

"I just want him back." Breena sobbed.

"I'm sorry Breena. He was a good man and a great co-worker. He will be greatly missed by all of us. If there is anything you ever need just let us know." McGee replied tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you McGee." Ed replied.

"I just want to see him again." Breena sobbed.

"I will talk to Ducky." McGee replied.

* * *

Ducky sat alone in him and Mr. Palmer's office. It had been just over an hour since he got back to HQ and almost three since he had found his assistant's body. It would always be their office and he would never be able to replace Mr. Palmer. He looked over at Mr. Palmer's desk. Nothing had changed from that morning. It still looked like Jimmy was going to return at any time. Ducky thought that if it turned out that Jimmy was dead his desk would magically become cleared out and he wouldn't have to do the task. That wasn't the case though. Maybe not today or even tomorrow but eventually he would have to clear out Mr. Palmer's desk. Possibly even get a new assistant. Though nobody would be as good as Mr. Palmer. Another round of sobs racked his body. At this point his grieving was starting to cause him physical pain. He just wanted to open his eyes and have Jimmy holding him telling him it was all a bad dream. He couldn't believe all this was happening because of one stupid yet tragic mistake years ago. Now Mr. Palmer and possibly Anthony had to pay the price.

"I am so sorry Mr. Palmer!" Ducky sobbed.

* * *

"Duck" Gibbs called knocking on the door.

"Go away Jethro!" Ducky yelled.

"Come on Duck just hear me out." Gibbs replied.

"Why should I?!" Ducky demanded.

"Because I know for a fact that if I was on the other end of this you would make me hear you out." Gibbs replied.

"GO AWAY JETHRO! MY ASSISTANT IS DEAD AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT! I KILLED HIM AND NOW I HAVE TO PREFORM HIS AUTOPSY!" Ducky yelled.

"Duck it's not your fault." Gibbs replied.

"YES IT IS! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Ducky cried.

"No you don't Duck." Gibbs replied.

"YES I DO! I JUST GOT MY HEART PILLS REFILLED YESTERDAY! I HAVE A FULL BOTTLE! I AM GOING TO SWALLOW EVERY ONE OF THEM AND BE WITH HIM AGAIN!" Ducky yelled.

* * *

His friends comment frightened Gibbs. He didn't think before he slammed the full weight of his body into the door leading to Ducky's office. It took three tries to get the door down. When he finally did he found Ducky popping the cap off of the pill bottle. His heart dropped even though he had gotten to him in plenty of time he still shuddered at what could have been.

"Duck" Gibbs whispered.

"I...I d...don't k...know what to...to do Je...Jethro... I...I d...don't th...think I...I c...can l...live wi...withou...out hi...him but...but I...I kn...know I...I h...have t...to. Oh Jethro!" Ducky sobbed.

"We're gonna get you through this Duck." Gibbs replied pulling his friend into a tight hug.

"I...I d...don't re...really w...want to...to k...kill my...myself I...I ju...just mi...miss hi...him s...so m...much al...already." Ducky stammered.

"Good because Jimmy wouldn't want you to die." Gibbs replied. He didn't want to lose his friend they had already lost Jimmy and might lose Tony. There was already too much grief and pain.

"I...I c...can't im...imagine hi...his l...last m...moments." Ducky replied.

"That's probably for the best I am sure they weren't pretty." Gibbs replied.

"He...He pr...probably hated...hated m...me. I...It w...was my...my f...fau...ult a...af...ter al...all." Ducky replied.

"No it wasn't Ducky and Jimmy knew that. You didn't kill him. They did." Gibbs replied.

"JIMMY! MR. PALMER! JIMMY!" Ducky yelled punching Gibbs repeatedly in the chest.

"Let it out Duck. Just let it out." Gibbs replied.

"Th...this is...is th...the w...worst d...day o...of m...my li...life!" Ducky cried.

"I know Duck. Believe me this is exactly how I felt the day Kelly died." Gibbs replied.

"Y...Yess" Ducky replied.

"Now I may lose another child." Gibbs whispered.

"A...Anthony h...how is...is he...he?" Ducky asked.

"Not well Duck." Gibbs whispered.

"Oh J...Jethro I...I am...am so...so sorry." Ducky stammered.

"He's a tough kid Duck." Gibbs replied trying to assured himself as well as Ducky.

* * *

"Excuse me Ducky?" McGee called.

"Wh...what is...is Tim...Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"First off I am so sorry about Jimmy. I know it doesn't mean anything but I really am sorry. He was a good guy but he's in a better place." McGee replied.

"Th...Thank you Ti...Timothy." Ducky replied.

"Secondly Breena would like to say goodbye to Jimmy before you preform the autopsy and I just wanted to see if that would be okay." McGee replied.

"B...Bring her...her in...in." Ducky stammered.

"I'll go get her." McGee replied.

* * *

After McGee left Gibbs helped Ducky get Jimmy's body on the autopsy table and cover everything except his head with a blanket. So Breena would not have to see what all had been done to Jimmy during his ordeal. They had just finished when Abby came in tears streaming down her face followed by a solemn looking Vance.

"Oh Ducky! It's so horrible! I am so so sorry! Jimmy was just the nicest guy in the world he didn't deserve what happened to him! I hope that the monsters that hurt him rot in hell except Trace I hope he suffers! He hurt Jimmy! He hurt you! He hurt us!" Abby cried.

"Oh Abigail" Ducky sobbed.

"Did I say something wrong Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"No Abbs he's just hurting really bad. Ducky was like a child to him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Ducky! Oh Gibbs! Oh Tony! How is Tony?!" Abby cried flying into Gibbs's arms.

"Not well Abbs. Tony is a tough guy but I want you to be prepared." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Dr. Mallard I just wanted to offer my condolences." Vance replied.

"Thank you Leon." Ducky replied.

"I also came down to ask if you would like me to bring in an outsider to preform Jimmy's autopsy?" Vance asked.

"No Leon I must do it. Only I can give him the respect he deserves." Ducky replied sadly.

"Well alright but if you change your mind just let me know." Vance replied.

* * *

McGee walked in with Breena just as Director Vance and Abby were leaving. Abby pulled a heavily sobbing Breena into a tight hug.

"Oh Breena I am so sorry!" Abby cried.

"Thank you Abby." Breena squeaked.

"Mrs. Palmer on behalf of the entire NCIS family I am so sorry for your loss. If you need anything at all just call us." Vance replied.

"Thank you." Breena sobbed.

"Oh Breena my dear girl I am so sorry." Ducky sobbed.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. I am sorry too I know how Jimmy meant to you." Breena replied.

"Thank you he really was the best assistant I could have asked for." Ducky replied.

* * *

Ducky, Gibbs, and McGee walked out of autopsy. To give Breena privacy so say her final goodbyes to her beloved Jimmy.

"Jimmy you were not only the love of my life but also my best friend. I will never be able to forget you. Right now I don't even know how I can live without you. I am just glad that you are out of pain. I know you are in a much better place. I love you so much and always will" Breena said before leaning over and placing a kiss on Jimmy's lips and stroking his hair.

* * *

After Breena finished her goodbyes Ed took her home to his house. She did not need to be alone right now. Then McGee took Abby to the hospital so that they could relieve Ziva and pay a visit to Tony. Vance went up to his office so he could fill out some paperwork related to Jimmy but promised to visit Tony as soon as he got the chance. Gibbs stood beside Ducky as he preformed Jimmy's autopsy. It was hard because he had to keep stopping to cry, It must have taken three times as long as s normal autopsy but he finally finished. Once he was done he asked to be alone again. Gibbs went to go see Tony leaving a tearful Ducky laying on the dirty table clinging to his young assistants cold and limp body.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and super depressing chapter. New chapter most likely next Friday. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	10. The Morning After

It had been twenty four hours since Tony was brought to the hospital. With the injuries he suffered trying to protect Jimmy from kidnappers. In that time Ducky had revealed a horrible secret from his past that connected him to Tony. They had found poor Jimmy already dead from the abuse he had endured. In his abductors quest for vengeance against Ducky. To top it off Tony had been injected with a needle filled with bath salts and arsenic. Gibbs sat by his son's side. His face was wet with sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead. From a night of convulsing and heart palpitations.

"Tony son you are not allowed to die." Gibbs said.

"How is he?" A female voice asked from behind Gibbs.

He turned around to see Breena standing behind him. She was wearing Jimmy's oversized NCIS t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with a "Treasure Island" pattern on them. That Gibbs guessed had belonged to Jimmy. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Her eyes were almost swollen shut from crying so hard. Still tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Breena are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm never going to be okay again but I figured I owed it to Jimmy. To check on the man who tried so hard to save him." Breena replied.

"He's not doing well his heart is beating almost twice as fast as it should be and he has been having seizures. His body is so weak and they don't know how to treat him." Gibbs explained.

"What does this mean?" Breena asked.

"He's dying" Gibbs replied brokenly.

"Can I see him?" Breena asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ducky spent the night with his assistant's body. It seemed like the right thing to do. He knew he couldn't be alone after performing Jimmy's autopsy. Jethro was with Anthony, Abigail and Timmy had gone together, and Ziva just wanted to be alone. Leon had offered to bring him to his home but Ducky had declined. He didn't really want to leave Jimmy. The younger man had confided in him that he was afraid of the dark. He hated having to put the claustrophobic young man in the drawer but knew he had to to preserve his body. It was Leon Vance who found the elderly doctor curled up on the table. The drawer containing Jimmy's body ajar.

"Doctor Mallard?" Vance called shaking the older man.

"What? Oh Leon. Is it morning already?' Ducky asked.

"Did you go home last night?" Vance asked.

"No I could not be alone." Ducky replied.

"I wish you had come home with me. You would have been a lot more comfortable." Vance replied.

"I did not want to leave Mr. Palmer alone." Ducky replied.

"Very well." Vance replied.

"Oh Leon please don't make me get a new assistant right away." Ducky replied.

"Just let me know when you are ready." Vance replied.

"Thank you Leon. It means a lot that you are so respectful to Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"I know you guys would do the same for me." Vance replied.

* * *

Breena walked in and sat down beside Tony. She placed her hand into his. She had no idea what to say to the man who had fought so hard to save her husband. She was worried if she said Jimmy was dead. It would kill Tony. Besides the fact that she did not want to make this all about her. Sure she was going through the worst tragedy of her life but this wasn't her. This was a man who while lying in the hospital with defensive wounds. Had been poisoned with some weird concoction and was now dying. None of this was fair. She just wanted her Jimmy back and for Tony to be well. Finally she found the courage to speak.

"Tony I honestly had no idea why Tony would be friends with you. When we first met. I thought you were just a big bully. He always said that you were more than that you were a nice guy who'd lay down his life for anyone who was a good person. Eventually he wore me down but I still didn't think you were really that heroic. Yesterday you fought five people to try and save my Jimmy and even though you failed. I know you gave it all you had. I wish my Jimmy were around to try and bring you back but he is gone. Those monsters killed him. None of this is your fault. It is the fault of the people who killed him. I need you to fight. Your family has been through too much loss. God Dr. Mallard is hysterical. Everybody is. I think even Gibbs is upset and Jimmy always said that nothing ever fazed him. Please fight Tony." Breena rambled.

* * *

Ducky found the courage to close Jimmy's drawer all way and began to clean up. After washing down the table and all the instruments. He realized that he needed to shower himself. He went into his office and retrieved the back up clothes he kept in his desk. Jimmy really had a terrible case of claustrophobia. Ducky remembered the first time they were stuck over night because of a case.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ducky walked towards the shower area in autopsy. The latest killer Jethro and his team were chasing. Had kept him at work for eighteen hours. Finally he had finished his last autopsy for the time being anyway and called to check on Mother. He at last had time to shower. He heard one of the showers running. He shrugged and headed for the stalls. The sound was coming from the first stall so he turned to the second. Except the first stall was open._

"_Mr. Palmer did you have trouble with the lock?" Ducky asked._

"_Oh Dr. M...Mallard. I thought you were calling your mother." Jimmy replied nervously._

"_I was and she is fine so I decided to shower before we get called out again. Now why is the door unlocked?" Ducky replied._

"_I am afraid." Jimmy replied._

"_Afraid of what?" Ducky asked._

"_Being closed in." Jimmy replied._

"_Ah claustrophobia my father had a touch of that." Ducky replied._

"_Oh well thanks for not being mad. Anyway I am done." Jimmy replied wrapping himself in the towel._

"_Very well. Oh and one more thing Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied._

"_What is it?" Jimmy asked._

"_The gym has a high school locker room style open shower area. Just be warned Anthony showers in there sometimes and he is a wee bit self conscious so keep your eyes on the wall." Ducky replied._

"_Oh well from how Kate talks about the weekend her heat was out and she stayed with Tony. He has nothing to be self conscious about." Jimmy replied exiting the room._

"_Alright" Ducky replied rolling his eyes and chuckling._

_END FLASHBCK_

* * *

Ducky smiled at the memory. It was moments like that he'd miss the most. Jimmy hadn't had the easiest life. Compared to the others it was a cakewalk but he had his share of pain. Yet he never lost his boyish innocence and unlike Anthony it wasn't all an act. Years after Catlin's death he learned from Jethro. What had really happened when Catlin was staying with Anthony. It seemed that one morning her car had broken down. Timothy had seen her walking and offered her a ride. Unfortunately he had his no food or drink in the car rule and had made her throw away the last of her mom's homemade cinnamon rolls. Naturally she was unhappy and decided to get back at him. So she decided to exaggerate the story of when she stayed with Anthony. She had gone into the bathroom to brush her teeth and it seems that Anthony had forgotten to lock the door. Now she had only seen the back end but wanted to get in McGee's head. Ducky's smile disappeared when he reentered the autopsy room. It was clean and empty with no evidence he'd preformed Mr. Palmer's autopsy. The last thing they'd do together. Suddenly he wasn't alone.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky replied.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me." Jimmy said.

"But it was all my fault you'd still be here if I hadn't..." Ducky replied.

"What does Tony always say that's actually deep and heartfelt and still regularly said by him?" Jimmy asked.

"When it's your time it's your time." Ducky replied.

"Exactly so I can't blame you." Jimmy replied.

"I know but I am going to miss you so much. You were practically a son to me and now you are gone and it hurts so bad." Ducky replied.

"Hey I am always with you. You were like a father to me but it's nice to be with my real parents again. Even though they aren't happy I joined them so young." Jimmy replied.

"I'm glad you are happy but I have already asked my mother to watch out for you." Ducky replied.

"Thanks doctor. I hope to see you again soon but not to soon." Jimmy replied.

Ducky blinked his eyes and he was alone again.

Gibbs stood outside of Tony's room and listened as Breena spoke to his Senior Field Agent. He was amazed at what she was saying. When he lost his girls and later Jenny. There was no-way he could talk to anyone like that. Let alone someone who was nothing more to you than a close friend of Shannon. One that he didn't like that much at that. Even if they had risked their own life to save them. Slowly the door opened and Breena exited the room. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"This is so hard!" Breena cried.

"You are one of the strongest people I have ever met." Gibbs replied.

"Jimmy would want Tony to know that nobody blames him." Breena replied.

"I really hope that Tony gets better." Gibbs replied.

"Me too" Breena replied.

"Oh Breena one more thing. If you ever need anything just call me. Anytime day or night." Gibbs replied.

"I hate this so much!" Breena cried.

"I know how hard it is to bury the person you love." Gibbs replied.

"It's not just that. We were going to be parents." Breena replied.

"Oh Breena are you pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"No we were going to adopt. Now the kid we could have adopted and given a loving home. May wind up in foster care forever." Breena cried.

"Maybe adopting would be good for you." Gibbs replied.

"How?" Breena asked.

"Two people who lost everything and need a little love. It's perfect." Gibbs replied.

"Yes but I can't be a parent right now." Breena cried.

"Give me the number of your agency. I will call them and tell them what's going on and get them put put your name on some holding list." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you Gibbs." Breena replied.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I originally was going to publish this on Friday but I ran out of time before I could upload it. So I decided to post it today to make up for not being able to post anything yesterday. Which actually benefits you the readers because it has almost a thousand more words than it did on Friday. What I was originally going to publish only had the scene's in the hospital with Tony. Not sure when I will be able to publish again. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. More Pain

Ducky took a sip of his tea. He was over at Breena's father's house helping her plan Jimmy's funeral. Actually he was planning Jimmy's funeral. While Breena lay on the couch trying to recompose herself enough to be able to speak with other people. Ducky hated that the task had fallen upon him but Breena was in no condition to be doing this and there was nobody else who knew Jimmy enough to do it properly. Abigail probably did but she wasn't much better off than Breena and Tony would probably be helpful if he weren't fighting for his life in the hospital.

"Can I get you anything else Donald?" Ed asked.

"No thank you Edward I am alright for now." Ducky replied.

"Do you need any help. I didn't know James as well as I should have but I can arrange some stuff maybe make a few calls." Ed offered.

"Thank you Edward your help would be greatly appreciated. Here is Jimmy's address book. I have not been able to make any calls. To Mr. Palmer's friends." Ducky replied.

"Alright just let me check on Breena real quick." Ed replied.

"Very well I think I will speak with her as well." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs shook with anger. He was in the interrogation room with Trace. The sole surviving of Jimmy's kidnappers. Gibbs was trying to think of the best way to go after that bastard. The man who was responsible for Jimmy's death and Tony's poisoning.

"What's wrong Gibbs?' Trace taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Gibbs demanded slamming his hand on the table.

"Oh grouchy." Trace replied.

"You killed one of our people and left another in critical condition!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yeah I think Dr. Mallard and that hack Agent DiNozzo know what happens when you get away with murder!" Trace snapped.

"Ducky didn't commit murder!" Gibbs argued.

"Then why is my son dead?" Trace demanded.

"Because he did something dumb that he knew better than to do and it had tragic results!" Gibbs yelled.

"What if someone said that about Kelly? Besides didn't you kill the man who killed her?" Trace ordered.

"Don't ever bring my child into your murder!" Gibbs yelled.

"Why?" Trace teased.

* * *

"Jethro?" Vance called poking his head in the door.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation Leon!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro I am sending Agent Marshall in to finish the job." Vance replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I got a call from Bethesda Tony has taken a bad turn."

Gibbs didn't say another word he just shoved past Leon and raced to his car. He didn't remember the drive to Bethesda but he knew that he had broken almost every traffic law imaginable. He was lucky he didn't get arrested. Though he'd have just said that his son was dying in the hospital and gotten a police escort.

* * *

"Baby girl." Ed called lightly shaking Breena.

"Hmm?" Breena asked.

"I just wanted to check on you." Ed replied.

"What did Jimmy do to deserve this?!" Breena cried.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened Breena. I feel terrible for all of this." Ed replied.

"It wasn't your fault." Breena said voice cracking.

"I know but if I had confessed maybe he'd... he'd still with us." Ducky replied.

"No Ducky those men were monsters they wanted to hurt you by killing my Jimmy and they were going to stop at nothing to do it." Breena explained.

"Oh Breena I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what happened to him." Ducky replied before breaking down again.

Breena reached over and pulled Ducky into a tight hug. Ed walked over and joined the group hug. He knew that he was going to regret the way he treated Jimmy. He would give anything to take back the rude comments and snide remarks. Jimmy wanted nothing more than to make him because he loved his daughter so much and Ed had been so cruel to him. Ed felt a tear slide down his cheek. The three remained in a group hug. Holding on to each other and crying. Until they were interrupted by the ringing of Ducky's cellphone.

* * *

Ducky broke free from the group and went off to answer his phone.

"This is Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky this is Leon Vance."

"Oh Leon what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Mallard you need to get down to Bethesda right away."

"Why?"

"Just get down here as soon as you can."

"Well alright I am over at Breena's but I can leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes her father is with her right now."

"Alright, Goodbye."

"Bye Leon."

* * *

"What is it Ducky?" Breena asked after Ducky hung up.

"I have to go to the hospital." Ducky replied.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked.

"Yeah I just got a call from Leon that I work with saying I needed to get to Bethesda." Ducky explained.

"Oh well then go. I can handle things from here." Ed assured.

"Thank you so much Edward." Ducky replied.

* * *

Ducky got into his car and drove as fast as he could without committing too many traffic violations. He finally made it to Bethesda. He jumped out of the car and ran into the building.

"Who are you here to see?" The receptionist asked.

"Dr. Mallard over here." Vance called before Ducky had a chance to answer.

"I need to know who you are here to see." The receptionist said confused.

"He's with me." Vance replied.

"Oh" The receptionist replied sadly.

Ducky nodded nervously. Then walked through the corridor and followed Leon to the Intensive Care Unit where Anthony was. They entered the waiting room and Ducky knew what had happened before anybody said a word.

"Leon?" Ducky asked hoping he was wrong.

"Agent DiNozzo died about an hour ago." Vance replied voice cracking.

The room began to spin and Ducky fell into a nearby chair. He looked around the room. Abigail and Timothy were hugging each other crying together. It seemed as if they were holding each other up and if either on moved the other would collapse to the ground. Ziva was sitting in the corner even though she had her knees up against her chest Ducky could tell that she was holding her Star of David in her hands. She kept crying out "why" in Hebrew. Jethro was in the worst shape of all though he lay on a couch in the fetal position with his back to the group. He wasn't making a sound but his shoulders kept rising and falling. He heard a sniffing sound and knew that Leon had started to cry. That's when Ducky completely lost control they had lost Mr. Palmer not even twenty-four hours ago and now they had lost Anthony as well. How much more loss could their little family take? When the room finally stopped spinning and Ducky finally found the strength to move. He stood up and walked over to where Jethro was lying. Gently he shook his friend's shoulder.

"Duck?" Jethro asked rolling over. His eyes and face were red and puffy. Ducky could tell that he had been crying since he received the news of Anthony's death.

"Oh Jethro I am so sorry. First we lose Mr. Palmer yesterday and now this." Ducky said.

"I know it's so horrible but Tony was in a lot of pain in the end. The last time his heart stopped I told the doctors to just let him go. He would have never been the same again if he had lived." Gibbs explained.

"It's still terrible Jethro." Ducky replied.

"I hope Trace rots in jail and never sees the light of day again!" Gibbs yelled.

"I do too Jethro I do too." Ducky replied sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I killed Tony again and it is real this time. Not sure when the next update will be but I hope to get it out soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
